Violet Granger Snape
by CrimsonWillow
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with a little girl on her tail. Severus finds out it's his daughter and does everything within his power to be there for his little girl but ends up falling in love with Hermione at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione felt almost whole, but there was a huge gap missing in her life, she'd had a beautiful baby girl 2 years ago, but she ran before the father of the child found out. She was missing a man in her life.  
>"Hello, Professor Granger." Said a familiar voice.<br>"Minerva! Oh my gosh, it's so good to be back, thank you for owling me!" She beamed giving her much loved Transfigurations Professor a hug.  
>"Your welcome dear. This must be Miss Violet then?" Minerva asked looking to the small body next to Hermione.<br>"Oh, yes this is Violet. Vi, say hello to Professor McGonagall" Hermione said looking at her daughter.  
>"Hello, Fessor Gonagall." She said in the smartest little voice she could muster up.<br>"Hello, Violet. Hermione, she is just adorable! Will you both be at dinner?" She chuckled.  
>"Of course, Professor, I'll see you then, Violet and I still have to unpack."<br>"Goodbye, Hermione. Goodbye Violet."  
>"Buh-bye, Fessor." Violet chimed in, walking away with her mother.<p>

After they unpacked Hermione asked her daughter what she wanted to do now.  
>"Can we see da castle?" She asked.<br>"Okay sweetie, but we have to be in time for dinner."  
>"Will I get to meet my daddy dis year?"<br>"Maybe, I'll have a talk to him and ask. But when we go to dinner, I want to see if you can point him out. Okay?"  
>"Otay, mummy"<p>

At the Great Hall, Hermione and Violet seated at the end of the table, Violet was secretly looking around at the teachers trying to find her father. She spotted Remus Lupin and squealed with delight.  
>"Mummy, is it Woopy?" She asked pointing at Lupin.<br>"No darling, it's not Loopy." Hermione giggled.  
>Violet kept her eyes open all night, but didn't find anyone who could've been her father. The look of disappointment in her face was enough to make Hermione march right up to his office and introduce him to his daughter.<br>"Mummy," Violet started, as they were walking back from the Great Hall. "Was my daddy dere for dinner?"  
>"No sweetie, he wasn't there, but I'm sure we'll run into him soon enough, so don't feel sad. I'll take you to see him tomorrow." Hermione tried to make her little girl feel better; she tried so hard in fact that she ran straight into a dark figure, nearly falling over, but two hands caught her around the waist, stopping her from falling.<br>"Thank you," She began, but then realised that she was looking into the black eyes of Severus Snape. "Sorry for running into you." She finished.  
>"It's quite alright Hermione, who is this little one?" Severus asked looking at Violet.<br>"Severus, meet Violet... your daughter." He gasped, but then realised that she did indeed look like him. She had his black hair, but it was counterbalanced by Hermione's soft curls, she had his fair skin, counterbalanced by Hermione's lips and nose, but her eyes were as black as his.  
>"Is he weally my daddy, mummy?"<br>"He sure is sweetie." She half smiled at him.  
>"Mya, are you sure she's mine?" He used his old nickname for her.<br>"Yes Severus, she is yours, she is two years old and was born on the 25th of October, and you were the last person I slept with. She has your scowl and your sneer. There is no mistaking whose child she is. Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere a little more private. Come on my little angel, we'll go up to our quarters and answer any of Severus' questions okay?"  
>"Otay mummy." Violet said walking out in front of Hermione and Severus.<br>"Stay with me please, I don't want you getting lost."

She walked a metre in front of the two Professors, looking as if she was trying to figure out where go next. Violet was so caught up in her little thoughts that she didn't see the uneven tile on the floor and tripped. Before she landed on the floor something caught her and lifted her up. To Hermione's surprise, Severus had caught Violet and stopped her from falling; now her little girl was safely in her daddy's arms.  
>"I see you are clumsy, Miss Violet, we'll have to work on that, we wouldn't want you to mark that pretty little face, now would we?" He asked her in a hushed tone.<br>"Nuh-uh, we don't."  
>Hermione reached over to take Violet out of Severus' arms but Violet just scowled at her, and held up her hand in Hermione's face.<br>"No, mummy, I stayin' up here in Sev-us' arms. Dat otay wif you?" She cocked her head to one side.  
>"Okay, but only if Severus in okay with it, and you should call him Professor Snape please, Vi."<br>"Scuse me, Fessor Snake, can I peas stay up here in your arms?" She looked at him and gave him her gorgeous doe-eye expression.  
>"Yes, yes you can, Miss... err, Mya, what exactly is her surname?" He said looking worried.<br>"She is a Granger, Sev; we'll discuss it more when we get to my quarters."

Violet cuddled up in Severus' arms, twirling a strand of his hair around her tiny finger, soon her fingers were tangled in Severus' hair and she couldn't free her little fingers.  
>"Uh, Sev-us, my fingeys are stuck in your hair." She whispered in his ear.<br>"Hermione, can you please untangle Violet?" He asked her in a quiet tone, trying to keep from smiling at his daughter.  
>Hermione turned to look at her daughter tangled in Severus' hair and burst out laughing. Severus could only manage a slight chuckle, but winced when Hermione tried to untangle Violet.<br>"I sorry Sev-us, I didn't mean to hurt you, I not do it again. I sorry." She looked at him with her big black eyes and Severus saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
>"It's okay, please don't cry Violet, I promise that it's okay. Shh, don't cry." He comforted cradling her against his chest.<br>They'd reached Hermione's quarters, so Hermione whispered the password and let Severus in. Violet stayed cuddled up to Severus until she fell asleep.  
>"Would you like a coffee Severus?" Hermione asked.<br>"Please."

Snape took notice of his surroundings, Hermione was one for comfort, there was a bookshelf and a desk, along with some toys and a huge pile of children's books, there was also a black grand piano in an extended part of the house.  
>"Here you go." Hermione handed him his coffee.<br>"Thankyou Mya." He smirked slightly.  
>"Here let me take her and put her to bed."<br>"No, no I've got her, where am I taking her?"  
>Hermione led him through to Violet's bedroom, it was a pale purple room with a princess style mosquito net over her cot. Severus tucked his little daughter into her bed and gently kissed her forehead, Hermione almost gasped as he pressed his lips to Violet's head. Severus moved back and waited at the door while Hermione pressed her lips to Violet's forehead.<br>"Goodnight baby girl, mummy loves you." She whispered into her daughter's ear. 

Severus and Hermione walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch together.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus broke the ice.<br>"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd want a child, I just didn't want you to force me to terminate the pregnancy."  
>"You just left; you didn't say goodbye or anything, you didn't tell anyone where you were going. It was foolish and stupid."<br>"Would you have preferred that I stayed here and let rumours fly about the pregnancy?"  
>"No." He said flatly.<br>"Touché" She said, matching his tone.  
>"What is her full name?"<br>"Violet Sapphyre Granger."  
>"Where did you find these names?"<br>"A film and a gemstone."  
>"They mean nothing," Hermione cut in before he could finish.<br>"It was the first thing I thought when I saw her for the first time. Her name does NOT mean nothing you stupid git!" She was mad now; the anger flickered in her eyes, like a raging fire.  
>"You cut me off before I could finish. What I was going to say was: the names mean nothing, but they are significantly beautiful and suit her very well."<br>"Oh, I apologise for losing my temper and verbally abusing you. I did not mean those harsh words."  
>"And I apologise for getting you pregnant."<br>"It was one night Severus."  
>"One night too many."<br>"Do you regret it?"  
>"Not in the slightest, I've got a beautiful daughter now, that's all that matters. Do you?"<br>"Never. Not even before I found out that I was pregnant. It was one night; I didn't feel guilty like all the other times with Ron. We were both grieving and celebrating at the same time, we turned to each other for support and that support was merely in one night of pleasure."

They sat in silence for a moment until little animal came out from inside Violet's bedroom, it was a ragdoll kitten. It had bushy white fur, the tips of its ears and tail were black and it had huge bright blue eyes.  
>"Hermione, that little ball of fur just come out of Violet's room..." There was a hint of panic in his voice.<br>She laughed, "This is Bluebell, Violet's kitten... You know something Severus?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You're going to make a wonderful father, you already worry even when it's only a cat leaving her room, I'd hate to see what you're like when boys are leaving her room!"  
>"She's my daughter; I'm supposed to protect her, no matter what I'll always be there for her."<br>"Violet's going to be a daddy's girl... I can tell."  
>"How?"<br>"The way she looks at you. She hardly knows you and yet she's so proud of you."  
>"She won't be when she finds out I was a Death Eater."<br>"Yes she will. I will tell her of what you sacrificed to save the Wizarding world, and what you sacrificed to keep Harry safe."  
>"It wasn't only Potter I was keeping safe. I was keeping you safe too, and whether I liked it or not I was keeping Weasel safe too."<br>"Ron." She corrected.  
>"Yes."<p>

They stared into each other's eyes for a shirt moment before it was interrupted by screams, Violet's screams. Severus leapt up from the couch and ran into Violets bedroom. Hermione followed at his heel.  
>"Sev-us!" Violet cried holding her arms out to him. Severus was at her aid immediately, lifting her up and cuddling her close.<br>"Shh, what was it? What happened?" He asked, stroking her soft black curls.  
>"D-dere was a hooge snake and it bited you Sev-us and dere was blood everywhere, da snake bited you on da neck."<br>The child ran her fingers along his neck and gasped when she felt the scar Nagini's bite left. Severus looked at Hermione; mentally asking her what was going on.  
><em>"We sometimes share nightmares, it's only happened twice before, and they were the nightmares I had when I was pregnant with her." <em>She answered telepathically  
><em>" I see. She will grow out of them then."<br>"Thank goodness. Thank you Severus."  
><em>  
>"Violet, that dream you had wasn't a dream, it was one of mummy's memories from when I almost died. It comes back in a dream to you because mummy dreamt it when you were inside her tummy." Severus explained to his daughter in a hushed tone.<br>"Tan I see da scar peas?"  
>Severus pulled down the collar of his robes to let Violet look at the two uneven scars on his neck. He shivered as Violet pressed her cold fingers to the scar and traced them with her fingertips, but gasped when he felt her press her lips to the scars and kiss them.<br>"Dere you go Sev-us, all better." She smiled at him.  
>"Thank you, angel." He kissed her forehead and sat her back in her bed.<br>"Mummy?" she asked, looking past Severus and at Hermione who was still standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.  
>"Yes, sweetie?"<br>"Tan you peas take me to da pinano room and sing me a sleepy song?"  
>"Okay darling, but only one. Did you know that Severus can play piano too?"<br>"Weally?" She asked looking at Severus.  
>"Yes." He nodded as he lifted his daughter up and followed Hermione to the piano room. The room was a dark forest green with enchanted walls. They were enchanted to represent a forest and waterfall. As they entered, the sound of rain filled the room, along with the sound of waterfall. They both made their way over to the black piano, and Hermione instructed Severus to put Violet on a couch near the piano.<br>"What do you want us to do Vi?" Hermione asked her daughter.  
>She put her tiny finger on her chin and began to tap it, as if she were making a very important decision.<br>"Sing, peas. Mummy and Sev-us sing and play togeva"  
>Severus thought about it, it actually wasn't a bad idea.<br>"What do you want us to sing and play?" Severus asked Violet.  
>"Need you now, by Lady Antebellum peas. Do you know it Sev-us?"<br>" Yes I know that song. We'll sing it for you."

Hermione opened the piano, revealing the black and white keys. She let her fingers whisper across the keys as she began playing. They got to the chorus and the last thing Violet heard for the whole night was:  
><em>"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now"<em>  
>Despite the fact that Violet was asleep they kept singing, their voices harmonizing perfectly. When the song ended, Severus carried his little girl to bed and kissed her head goodnight. Hermione followed suit.<br>"Perhaps I should leave, it is rather late."Snape whispered huskily turning for the door.  
>"Sev, take the floo, it will be much faster."<br>He turned around and walked towards the fireplace. Before he could leave Hermione pulled his face down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She smiled sheepishly at him.  
>"You are a great father already, Vi's very lucky to have a daddy like you. If you would like her to call you dad or daddy then let me know and I'll tell her when she wakes in the morning."<br>"I'd like that a lot, Mya. You're an amazing mother. Would it be inappropriate if I were to come in the morning and woke her up to tell her myself?"  
>" You are welcome anytime Sev, she is your daughter. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."<br>He leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose and then brushed her lips with his.  
>"Goodnight, Mya."<br>He left in a pool of bright green flames; Hermione sighed and went to bed, still feeling his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke in the morning feeling refreshed and wide awake. In a sudden moment of realisation, she leapt out of bed and had a quick shower. She let her hair dry naturally and put on her teaching robes. They were black and a dark purple colour, almost the colour of amethysts.  
>There was a slight know at the door, Hermione opened it to find Severus in his usual black teaching robes. He looked rather tired.<br>"Good morning Severus, would you like a coffee? Violet isn't awake yet."  
>"Hello Hermione, no thankyou I don't think I will have a coffee, I just had one. Do you mind if I wait in Violet's bedroom until she wakes up?"<br>"Go for it. Let me know if you would like something to eat or drink."  
>"Thank you." He said walking towards Violet's bedroom.<p>

Severus sat in a chair next to Violet's bed for quite some time before she woke up. He was watching her intently; when her little charcoal, black eyes popped open, she sat up and squealed with glee.  
>"Sev-us! What are you doin' here?"<br>"I wanted to be here when you woke up because I need to ask you a question. Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Hmm, maybe, I'll ask mummy. MUMMY!" She called into the next room and Hermione came rushing to her aid.<br>"Sev-us wants to know if he tan ask me a queshdun, tan he?"  
>"Of course he can sweetie!" She laughed at her daughter.<br>"Well, Violet... I was wondering if-if you would like to call me dad? I would like it very much if you did, and mummy and I have talked about it and she said that it is okay to call me dad. You don't have to if you don't want to though." There was a little bit of hope lingering in his words.  
>"Of course I tall you daddy!"<br>He looked at Hermione, who was beaming at him from the doorway. She was happy that her little girl would finally have a man she could call dad. Severus lifted his daughter out of her bed and carried her to the kitchen where Hermione handed him a hairbrush.  
>"Could you brush her hair please, Severus?"<br>"What if I hurt her?"  
>"You won't. And besides, she's very forgiving." She gave him a small smile and walked back into Violet's bedroom.<br>"Daddy, I don't mind if you hurt me. You're not used to brushing little girls' hair."  
>When Hermione re-entered the kitchen, she saw Severus brushing Violet's shoulder length black curls, he was so gentle and careful with her, not wanting to harm his little angel. After Hermione got over the shock of her daughter and Severus, she placed Violet's clothes on the table and smiled.<br>"I suppose you're going to steal her now to get her dressed?" He asked Hermione.  
>"Unless you want to do it, yes."<br>Without another word Severus handed Violet over to Hermione. He found himself watching the sway of Hermione's hips and mentally slapped himself.

At breakfast they walked into the hall together, Violet in Severus' arms. They copped several gasps and whispers from the students as they passed, some laughing when they realised Violet and Severus were both scowling identical scowls. Hermione looked at them both and burst out laughing, soon the whole school was laughing at the identical pair of scowls. Minerva and Hermione were now doubled over they were laughing so hard. Severus responded by putting his arm around Hermione's waist and lifting her up slightly, she looked at him and gave him a wide grin, leaving him almost breathless.  
>Once their laughing fits were over they finally made their way to the Head Table and sat down. Hermione took a piece of toast, Severus got Violet some porridge and he too took a piece of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. The whole school were watching in amazement, as Severus spoon fed his daughter her breakfast, while Hermione held his piece of toast at his mouth so that he could eat breakfast and feed his daughter at the same time. Once breakfast had finished, Severus carried Violet back to Hermione's quarters and read her a large amount of stories while Hermione was teaching her first Transfigurations class. When Hermione got back to her quarters, she found Violet and Severus asleep together on the couch. Violet was lying on his chest with her head on his shoulder buried in his hair. Hermione slowly pulled out a muggle digital camera and took a photo of the sleeping pair, before finding a blanket and putting it over them. As she sat next to them Severus' eyes slowly opened, he looked down to find his daughter asleep on his chest and smirked. He then saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to him, reading a book entitled <em>Potions of the Half Blood Prince, <em>he had made 3 more copies of his Potions book and gave one each to Harry, Hermione and Albus for Christmas one year. He smiled at her; she could sense someone watching her so she glanced at Severus to find him gazing at her. Their eyes met and he closed his eyes.  
>"Severus would you like me to take her and put her to bed?"<br>"No. I had a thought though Mya, if you don't mind could we change Violet's name to Violet Sapphyre Granger-Snape?"  
>"On one condition."<br>"What?"  
>"Don't hurt her."<br>"Of course, I would never do that, Mya."  
>"Well, it's settled then, we'll get her name changed."<br>"Thank you."  
>"For what?"<br>"Telling me about her, letting me be a part of her life. It means so much to me to finally have someone else apart from me in the family."  
>"She used to ask about you all the time, she used to find me crying about you, and she'd know exactly why I was crying."<br>"Why would you cry about me?"  
>"I missed you, I missed your company, I missed our talks, our little flirty moments, our debates, our trips to Diagon Alley to get more ingredients for your potions. I used to cry all the time about it, but then I got used to it. On the occasion that she'd sneer or scowl at me I'd cover up my tears."<br>"Oh Mya, I never knew. I tried to find you, but I know now that I didn't try hard enough, I'm so sorry." He apologised sitting his hand lightly on her leg and tracing tiny circles on it with his fingertips. A tear escaped her eye and she had to fight to keep the rest from flowing free. She walked into the piano room and began playing a song that she composed herself. When she was playing, she was free to cry, the tears falling onto the black and white keys. Before she could finish, she felt two strong arms snake their way around her waist, she leaned back into Severus' body and cried. She turned on the chair and now Severus held her against his chest, cupping the back of her head with one hand and holding her waist with the other.  
>"Where's Violet?" She sobbed.<br>"I put her in her bed when I saw you walk away crying."  
>"Oh, thank you Sev."<br>"It was nothing, now please stop crying, I'll do anything if you stop crying. I beg of you, I hate to know that I've hurt you. What will make you stop?"  
>"Hold me." She instructed as she worked on her breathing and tried to calm herself down. He held her there for hours until Violet woke up. She had climbed out of her cot and walked past the piano room, seeing Severus holding Hermione.<br>"Watcha doin wif mummy?" She asked looking at Hermione's tear stained face.  
>"She's okay, she's just a little bit sad because of a song I played on the piano." He lied, trying to keep Violet from worrying about her mum.<br>"Okay, but don't do it again! I not like it when she cries." She walked over to Hermione and wrapped her little arms around her legs. Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
>"I think I'll leave now and let you two have some alone time. I'm sure I'll see you both at dinner tonight." Severus said, kissing Violet's forehead and then Hermione's, he walked over to the fireplace and left in a whirl of green flames.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

That night at dinner, Hermione and Violet sat away from Severus, on the opposite end of the table as him, to be precise. The two adults were trying not to make eye-contact while they were eating. As Hermione reached for a small piece of potato for Violet, she saw Severus looking at her with a confused expression upon his face. As soon as dinner ended Violet and Hermione left to go back to their quarters and Severus went back to his.  
>He didn't understand why but something Violet said had upset him, he knew she wouldn't have meant it, but it still hurt him. Severus opened the door to his bedroom and flung himself onto his bed. <em>"Don't do it again, I not like it when mummy cries." <em>His two-year-old daughter's words replayed in his head, over and over again. Without another thought he went straight to his fireplace and flooed to Hermione's quarters. It appeared she was already in bed, so he went to her bedroom to see if she was actually asleep. Opening the door, his heartbeat quickened as he saw Hermione's sleeping figure, she was so beautiful, her soft chestnut curls framing her face perfectly, her lips slightly moist and her cheeks a little pink. She was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. Slowly making his was over to her, he watched her carefully as she slept, unsure whether or not he should wake her. He gave in to his feelings and decided to wake her up.  
>"Hermione, Hermione wake up, it's important." He said as he gently shook her sleeping figure.<br>"Mmm, what?" She mumbled, still asleep.  
>"Open your eyes please, Hermione, I've got something I need to tell you."<br>Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at what she saw; two soft, black eyes. As she come to the realisation that Severus was in her room she sat up in her bed, suddenly self-conscious. He noticed her worry as his eyes raked over her. She was wearing a plain black top with spaghetti straps and a pair of green, silver and black short-shorts. _She'd be one hot Slytherin._ He thought, looking at her once again.  
>"W-what did you need to tell me?" She mumbled again.<br>"I-I, does Violet hate me?"  
>"Of course not! Whether you like it or not she loves you."<br>"Oh."  
>"Why did you ask?"<br>"Well, it seemed as if she was mad at me earlier for making you cry."  
>"Oh, Sev, you didn't make me cry, I made myself cry."<br>"It didn't seem that way to me."  
>"Sit down." She ordered, patting a spot on the bed for him to sit. He followed her orders and sat down.<br>"Severus Tobias Snape, you did not make me cry, I left you, I never said goodbye to you, I just left you behind. It is my fault I was crying."  
>"Hermione Jean Granger, you are a very forgiving person, but even I know why you left after we, after we...Uh... After we did stuff."<br>"And why did I leave?"  
>"Because you didn't think I'd want this child with you, you thought I'd have made you abort it."<br>"Exactly, I didn't think. I didn't think about what you wanted, I'm so sorry."  
>"Don't be." He turned and got up to leave, but before he could walk out of the room she had his hand in hers, stopping him from leaving. She gave him a pleading look, but he proceeded to remove Hermione's hand and walk out of her room. As he was walking towards the fireplace Hermione followed him, being so quiet that he didn't hear her come up behind him. In one swift movement she turned him to face her and she had her arms around his waist.<br>"Please don't go." She pleaded at him.  
>"Why shouldn't I go?"<br>"Because... Because I need you, that's why."  
>"Get your hands off me Granger." He growled in his teacher tone.<br>"Are you going to take points off Gryffindor too, _Professor_?" She threw back at him. He felt a sharp pang of hurt hit his chest and before he could cover his emotions Hermione was crying again.  
>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, it's just reflexes. I didn't mean it." Her arms were still wrapped around him.<br>"Get your hands off me." He growled once more.  
>"Please Severus... Don't leave... I-I love you."<br>"You what?"  
>"Love you."<br>"Me?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why? What is there to love?"  
>"Everything. You are an amazing father, a mysterious guy with the most exquisite eyes I've ever seen and you are just so... so... I love all of it Severus."<br>He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
>"Hermione, I love you too."<br>"Stay the night."  
>"Only if you want me to."<br>"Of course I want you to, silly." She giggled as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. They slid into bed together and wrapped their arms around each other. Hermione took this chance to look at his body and as soon as she found she scar left by Nagini's bite, she ran her fingers over it until they both fell asleep, finally content with their lives.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was well aware that she was still wrapped up in Severus' arms and sighed.  
>"Good morning." He whispered huskily in her ear, giving her goose bumps.<br>"Dood morning, mummy! Daddy, what are you doin' here?" Violet's little voice filled the room and Hermione felt Severus chuckle.  
>"Oh good morning sweetie, daddy stayed over last night, but it's a secret, so don't tell anyone okay?"<br>"Otay mummy, daddy, can you get out of bed?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Come on den!"  
>Severus groaned inwardly and followed his daughter to her bedroom to choose some clothes for her. After what seemed like forever in Severus' opinion, Violet had chosen a black shirt with a green metallic serpent on the front, matched with a black pair of jeans. Severus thought this was perfect for his little girl. He was so happy with the result. Unfortunately, today, both Severus and Hermione had classes, so Violet had to spend the day with Harry and Ginny Potter and their children. As soon as Hermione returned from the Potter's house, she stepped out of the fireplace and into Severus' arms.<br>"I wish we didn't have classes today." Hermione winged.  
>"Me too, I'm going to miss you tonight."<br>"Why, where are you going?" she asked, worried.  
>"I have to go and get some more potions ingredients from Australia; I'll be there all night."<br>"Do you think I could accompany you?" She asked him, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
>"It's very dangerous, Mya, I don't want you getting hurt."<br>"Please, Violet was going to stay with the Potters for the night anyway. Please Severus." She gave him her doe eye expression that made him melt.  
>"I hate it when you do that."<br>"What?"  
>"Look at me like that, it's not fair, you could take advantage of me when you look at me like that."<br>"You could take advantage of me anytime you like, so I'll take advantage of you anytime I please. Now can I please come with you tonight?" She gave him the doe eye expression and smirked up at him.  
>"Fine, but remember to be careful because I'm not going to lose you again, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."<br>She squealed with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her there, tracing circles with his thumbs in her back.  
>"Mya, we have classes to attend, I'll meet you back here at 3 o' Clock sharp, and we'll leave together." He whispered huskily into her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and walking to his classroom.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

At exactly 3o'clock Hermione met Severus in her quarters, ready to go. She, like Severus was wearing all black. They looked like the perfect couple. After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, they apparated to a forest and then took a port key to Australia. It took a while, but it was better than the muggle means of transport.  
>They appeared in a very remote part of Australia called the Killandrea Forest, it was far from muggles' prying eyes, and it was a hidden part of Australia. Hermione looked at her surroundings; it was very dark and very much like the Forbidden Forest. At least the Forbidden Forest was close to Violet. Hermione was missing Violet dearly, and Severus could sense it.<br>"Mya, are you unwell?" He asked her, his onyx eyes staring straight into her soul.  
>"I'm fine." She lied, Severus knew she was lying.<br>"Hermione, tell me what's wrong." He was a little more demanding this time, but still kept his tone gentle.  
>"I wonder what Violet is doing with the Potters right now..." Hermione mused, as if she were speaking to herself.<br>"One can only imagine what she could be up to with that lot." Hid tone darkened as he spoke about the Potters. Hermione chose to ignore his dark tone and continue with their conversation.  
>"I miss her, I hope she is alright."<br>"As much as I hate to admit it, Violet will be as safe with Potter as she is with us, and you know that. Our little girl will be alright, Mya, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace.  
>"What happened to you being the <em>overgrown bat of the dungeons<em>?" Hermione asked him cheekily.  
>"He found out he had a daughter and realised he'd have to change. Why?"<br>"I miss him."  
>"I can always change back." He spat at her.<br>"No, I like this Professor; he is gentle, but only to his daughter, the students at Hogwarts still fear him, for he is not a gentle man towards anyone but his daughter."  
>"Have I not been gentle with you?"<br>"You've been far too gentle and forgiving with me, but I am very grateful for it."  
>"Hermione, that night we... you know... You've changed since then. You aren't a know-it-all anymore, you don't talk nearly as much as you used to either. What happened?"<br>"I changed for the man I love."  
>"The man you love?"<br>"You, Severus."  
>"I loved you just the way you were."<br>"That night we had sex... It was one hell of a night." Hermione giggled and blushed.  
>"It wasn't supposed to happen."<br>"What do you mean?" She was evidently upset with his words.  
>"We didn't plan to sleep together; we never even planned on confiding in each other."<br>"That's usually the way things are." She bit back a sarcastic comment.  
>"It's not my fault we slept together!"<br>"Can we not fight? I love you too much to fight over something that happened two years ago!"  
>"I know, you're right, I'm sorry." He stopped walking down the forest path to pull her into his arms and place a chaste kiss on her forehead. She entwined her fingers with Severus' and they kept walking down the path, ready to grab their wands just in case something was to prey on them. They soon come to a waterfall and Severus stopped walking.<br>"Hermione, do not move."  
>"Why, what's going on?"<br>"There is a rather large reptile with sharp teeth at the water's edge."  
>"Severus, I can't see it."<br>"Near the giant rock."  
>"Where...," she gasped in sudden shock when she realised that she was face to face with a giant crocodile with teeth the size of her hand and merciless eyes. "Oh my gods Severus, that thing is huge, it could swallow me whole if it wanted to. How do we get past it? What are we supposed to be collecting?"<br>"We _don't_ get past it; we need its teeth for a new potion I'm trying to brew."  
>"Why didn't you tell me that you were collecting man-eating-crocodilian's teeth? Honestly Sev, if I'd have taken another step you would've been raising Violet by yourself!"<br>Severus winced and Hermione wished she could take back what she had just said.  
>"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little frightened. I'm sorry." She wished she could hug him and tell him that she never meant a word of what she had just said.<br>"It's fine, but now let's figure out how to kill the beast. Have you got your wand?"  
>"Of course, how daft do you think I am? Actually, no, don't answer that."<br>Severus chuckled, despite the situation.  
>"Kill the reptile, and be quick about it."<br>Hermione drew her wand quickly and Avada'd the helpless monster.  
>"Get the monster's teeth so we can get out of here!" Hermione shrieked, looking at the dead giant.<br>Severus collected the giant teeth and smiled at her.  
>"Do we have to collect anything else?"<br>"We have to collect bicorn horns, but they are Australian bicorns, so they have highly concentrated amounts of the power the bicorn yields." 

After they collected the teeth and the bicorn horns they apparated back to Hogwarts and walked to Severus' personal chambers. She hadn't been in his quarters since their night of passion, the night Violet was conceived. She felt the blood pooling in her cheeks and moaned. As soon as Severus heard the moan, his head shot to the side to look at Hermione.  
>"What is it sweetheart?"<br>"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired and I miss Violet."  
>"Something else is troubling you, what is it?"<br>They sat on Severus' couch together and she finally found the words she was looking for.  
>"I'm worried that if you want to have sex with me, you won't want me anymore because I don't have the body I had before I become a mother. I have stretchmarks Severus."<br>"How many?"  
>"A few small ones."<br>"I don't care, Mya. Remember how hesitant I was the night we made love? How I didn't want you to see my scars because I thought them to be hideous?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Well the same thing is happening now, except your scars weren't made by dark magic. Your scars were made when you took on the role of being a mother, and that is the most beautiful deed a woman can do. Your stretchmarks are beautiful, let me love them; let me love the place where our daughter grew inside of you. Please Hermione; I'll always want you, no matter how much you doubt your beauty."  
>"Thank you, Severus." She smiled at him as he pulled her onto his lap, her lightweight body meshing against his. Hermione brought her hands up to rest on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her side, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.<br>They both fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from their trip to Australia.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione, you have to wake up... Potter is here." Severus growled Harry's name.  
>"Mmm." Hermione responded, not quite awake.<br>"Hermione, now please love, we have to go and get Violet." Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat upright on the couch they'd fallen asleep on.  
>"Violet, what's wrong with Violet? Harry Potter you tell me what's wrong with Violet!" She demanded.<br>"Mione, settle down, Violet is fine; I just come to see if you wanted me to bring her home after dinner tonight or if you wanted to collect her earlier?" Harry chuckled at his friend's protectiveness. Hermione looked at Severus, and Severus motioned for her to make the decision.  
>"We'll pick her up earlier, maybe after lunch if that suits you?" She asked Harry.<br>"That is great! Hey Professor, what did you do to Violet? She hasn't shut up about you since she got to Potter Cottage!"  
>"I didn't do anything to her, did I?" Severus was alarmed at what he could've done to his little girl.<br>"Sir, she absolutely adores you! I don't know what she's talking about though, she said you were nice and funny... What's that all about?" Harry teased.  
>"Don't push it Potter." He growled at him.<br>"Sorry Sir, but I don't think you realise how much that child loves you. Forgive the intrusion, I'll see you after lunch Hermione, and Snape if you are attending." Harry ducked into the fireplace and flooed back to Potter Cottage.  
>"Bye Harry!" Hermione called just as the flames swallowed him.<p>

Severus and Hermione sat on the couch in silence, waiting for lunch to come so that they could pick up their little girl. It was still only 9.30 in the morning and time was taking forever to pass. After enough silence, Hermione abruptly looked Severus in the eyes and groaned hysterically, earning an eyebrow raise from Severus.  
>"I miss her! Do you think Harry would mind if we picked her up early?"<br>"Perhaps we should send them an owl first, just so that they know we're picking her up early."  
>"<em>We're<em>? You mean you're actually coming?"  
>"If you want me there, then yes, I will come." He almost sneered because he hated repeating himself, but he stopped himself before he could hurt Hermione.<br>"Violet would love it if you come along too Sev, it would mean so much to her." Hermione smiled at the dark man before her.  
>"It's settled then, I'll come along. In that case, you have to get changed and so do I. I'll see you in half an hour in your quarters." Severus kissed Hermione's forehead and walked to the bathroom while Hermione stepped inside his fireplace and flooed to her chambers. She took a quick shower and applied a light powder foundation, some mascara and lip balm, put her hair in a messy bun and made her way to her wardrobe in nothing but a lacy pair of black lingerie. Dressing in a pair of comfortable jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a back hooded jumper with <em>'Love is a serious mental disease' <em>written on the back of it.

Hermione then plopped herself on the couch with a book and began reading until she heard Severus arrive through the fireplace. He walked over to the couch where she was reading and looked at her lovingly.  
>"What is it, love?" she asked him, looking up from her book and noticing his gaze fixed on her.<br>"You are beautiful, Hermione." Her name rolled of his tongue like liquid silk; she stood and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. His hands made their way to her think waist and hugged her there. Hermione pulled away and walked over to the kitchen table, making sure Severus could read the writing on the back of her jumper. He read it and chuckled at her.  
>"Something funny, Sev?" She asked, oh so sweetly.<br>"Your jumper." He said the two words and Hermione giggled at him.  
>"I thought you'd find it amusing." She smiled and kissed him again.<br>"Let's go and get our little girl." Severus almost pleaded at her.  
><em>So this is what being a parent feels like... You miss your child like crazy even when there only gone for one night... Merlin, Severus, get a hold on yourself! <em>He thought to himself as he walked to the fireplace. The potions professor looked back at Hermione and gestured for her to take his hand as they flooed to Potter Cottage.

"MUMMY!" Hermione heard Violet yell at her and found her little girl hugging her legs.  
>"Hello, beautiful. How was your time with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry?" She asked her daughter.<br>"Dood, it was fun, but I missed you and da... mummy, where's daddy?"  
>Severus appeared in the fireplace only to be greeted by Violet's excited squeal and her arms begging to be lifted into a hug.<br>"Hello, angel." He whispered into his daughter's soft, black curls.  
>"I missed you daddy, where was you?" Violet held her hands up as if she were confused.<br>"I was in Australia with mummy collecting potions ingredients; I was only gone for one night."  
>"Wow! Dat's a long way away, tan I tome wif you next time?" She asked, her big onyx eyes meeting his.<br>"Perhaps when you are older, it is very dangerous, but I promise you can come another time." He whispered to her. Violet's eyes lit up and she kissed his cheek.  
>"I wove you daddy." Her voice was slightly hushed but Hermione, Ginny and Harry (who had now gathered to watch the dungeon bat and his daughter) all gasped, knowing that this was the first time Violet had told Severus she loved him. Hearing the gasp, Severus turned to see the trio smiling at him and his daughter; he returned their smiles with a scoff and a loving look towards Hermione.<br>"Well, well, well, Professor Snape, she certainly has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Harry asked jokingly.  
>"I don't know what you are talking about Potter."<br>"Sure you don't,_ Professor_" Ginny chimed in.  
>"Another word from either of you and I'll hex you into oblivion." He sneered at them.<br>"Settle down, Sir, we were only playing around, I know that you'll do anything your daughter needs and more if she asked for it, you are a good father, Violet adores you and there's nothing you can do about that."  
>"I appreciate your kind words Potter."<br>"You deserve so much more than people give you, so the kind words really weren't a problem." Ginny finished for Harry. Hermione could see that it was going to start getting awkward, so they said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny and took their leave, Violet still in Severus' arms. They decided to apparate back to Hogwarts so that they could show Violet the Black Lake. Walking over to the lake, Violet tried to wriggle out of Severus' arms so that she could walk but Severus wouldn't let go of her.  
>"Daddy..." Severus ignores her.<br>"Daddy..." It was a little louder this time.  
>"SEV-US" She finally yelled, and Severus erupted with laughter when his daughter lost her temper just like her mother. Once he had finished laughing, he turned to see Violet's little scowl looking deeply at him.<br>"Yes, what is it my little girl?"  
>"I want down peas?"<br>He looked at Hermione with a questioning look and she nodded in approval. He let Violet out of his arms and let her walk a few metres in front of them. Hermione nudged closer to Severus and laced her fingers with his. He gave her a small smile, only just long enough for her to notice and then removed it from his face, replacing it with his emotionless mask. As they walked, hand in hand they spoke about their trip to Australia and when they were going to have to go again. They were almost at the lake themselves when Hermione screamed.  
>"VIOLET!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, breaking Severus out of his reverie. He looked to where Hermione was screaming and sprinted to the water. Violet had jumped into the water and was now drowning. He jumped in after his drowning daughter and rescued her from the creatures below.<br>His black robes were now drenched and his hair was ringing wet. Violet was coughing and spluttering, be she was alright nevertheless. Hermione was bawling, as she took her daughter in her arms and waited for the coughing to finish. Severus stood there, feeling helpless as his hair stuck to his face and his clothes were far too wet to take Hermione in his arms and comfort her. Violet was shivering, so Severus took out his wand and _scourgified_ himself and Violet, leaving them much warmer and now dry. Hermione had managed to settle herself down and was now trying to concentrate on steadying her breathing. Still feeling helpless, he walked over to Hermione and took her and Violet in his arms, he felt Hermione sigh and settle more at his touch.  
>"Shh, love settle down, she is okay now, shh."<br>"Th-th-thank you Severus, I don't know what I'd d-do without her."  
>"It's alright, now settle down, your worrying Violet."<br>"Fank you for saving me daddy." She said when she got her voice back.  
>"It's quite alright my little angel, now let's go back to the castle and warm you up."<br>Despite being _scourgified_ their hair was still ringing wet. The trio walked to the castle and into Hermione's chambers where Hermione gave Violet a warm bath and put her down for a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Vi's asleep now." Hermione whispered, walking into the living room to find Severus' hair still ringing wet.  
>"Are you alright, Hermione?" He approached her with an overly concerned look on his face.<br>"I'm positively petrified," she walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to save her. Thank you so much Severus, you are not only a war hero, but you're our hero." She smiled through unshed tears.  
>"<em>Our<em> hero?" He questioned.  
>"Violets hero and my hero." She explained in a flat tone. When she finished, she noticed Severus shiver from the water still dripping down his back, soaking into his robes.<br>"Would you like to borrow my bathroom to bathe?" She asked him slowly.  
>"Please."<br>"You will have to have a bath because my shower is out of order at the moment, the elves are yet to fix it."

Severus walked to the bathroom with a towel and some fresh clothes the elves sent for him, and ran himself a bath. Almost five minutes later Hermione noticed a piece of parchment floating her way so she grabbed it and read.  
><em><br>Mya,  
>I was wondering if you could come here for a minute. I'm sending this piece of parchment so that I dont wake Violet.<br>~ Severus._

Hermione made her way into the bathroom to find Severus sitting lazily in the bath, naked, with his eyes glued to hers. The gold and white of the tiled room contrasting his hair and eyes. _He looks gorgeous with wet hair, what I wouldn't do to kiss him in the rain._ She thought mischieviously. The sound of Severus clearing his throat broke her from her thoughts and she smiled at him apologetically.  
>He chuckled at her guilty look and continued with what he was going to say. "Hermione, I would like it very much if you... uh, I was wondering if you could... would... oh who am I kidding, you wouldn't want to do it anyway."<br>"What wouldn't I want to do, Sev?"  
>"Washmyhair."<br>"In English, if you please."  
>"Would you like to wash my hair?" He was waiting for rejection, but instead got a wide grin and an excited giggle.<br>"I'd love to!"  
>She practically ran over to the bath he was sitting in and knelt hehind the head of the bath. He laid his head in her hands and she poured warm water over his hair. After she'd shampood it into a lather and rinsed it a couple of times, she put conditioner in it and rinsed it out. This was a very private matter for Severus because nobody had ever washed his hair, except for his mother before her passing.<br>Once out of the bath, Hermione towel dried his hair and brushed it, untangling any knots gently before proceeding to brush it. She ran her fingers through his silky, soft hair and sighed. He followed her hand with his, ravishing the feeling of his hair.  
>"Severus, I don't understand why you don't take better care of your hair, it is absolutely gorgeous. Violet obviously got your hair. I ended up with bushy... bushyness!" She emphasised how lucky he was.<br>"It is so much easier to scare the wits out of dunderheads when I have lank, greasy hair, than it is with soft, silky hair. Although I love the feeling of having soft hair. Thank you for washing it for me." He graced her nose with a small kiss and smiled down at her.  
>"I loved every moment of washing your hair, I'd love to do it again sometime."<p>

A tiny voice called into the room.  
>"Hey mummy, tan you tome and get me out of bed now? I did go to sleep and I wake now."<br>Hermione smiled and Severus and went into her daughter's bedroom, picking her up out of her cot and setting her on the floor. Violet walked into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Severus.  
>"Daddy, still here?" She asked as he lifted her into his arms.<br>"Yes, princess, daddy is still here."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I wanted to be here when you woke up, that's why." A small part of his sneer come through in his voice, Hermione winced and looked at him sadly.  
>"Daddy... Do you wove mummy?"<br>"Yes, Violet, I'm afraid I do."  
>"Why?"<br>"Why do you ask so many questions? You are just like your mother!"  
>"Answer me!" She demanded.<br>"I love mummy because she is beautiful, intelligent, witty, cute, kind, forgiving and gentle."  
>"Do you wove me?"<br>"Of course I love you Violet!"  
>" Why?"<br>"Ah, so many questions! I love you because you are the most adorable little thing I've ever seen, you are like me and your mother in so many ways, and when we first met you welcomed me with open arms and you weren't scared of my hard exterior." He smiled at his daughter.  
>"I wove you and mummy very much daddy."<br>Hermione chose now to walk over to her daughter and her lover. She put her hand on Severus' arm. "And we love you."  
>Severus kept his eyes glued with Hermione's, his coal black eyes boring into her warm chestnut eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead.<br>"Eew, mummy and daddy." Violet screwed up her nose at her parent's affection to one another.  
>"Vi, daddy kisses you on the head all the time! I never get any kisses!" Hermione mock whined.<br>"But daddy woves me more!" She teased.  
>"No, he loves me more!"<br>"NAH!" Violet yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Severus to erupt with laughter.  
>"Sweetheart, I love you both, just in different ways. Mummy is the one I want to spend forever with and you are our daughter. You are the one I have to protect from all those mean men!"<br>"You want to spend forever with me?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"I love you, Severus." She kissed him on the lips earning another nose-crinkle from Violet.  
>"And I love you."<br>"Guys, not tool, not tool. You tould send me back to Aunt Ginny's and Uncy Harry's?" Violet suggested cheekily.  
>"Not a chance, we missed you too much!" Hermione exclaimed in a slight scold.<br>"Weally?"  
>"Yes, really." Severus added his usual drawl evident in his voice.<br>"You grumpy daddy?" Violet asked playing with his hair.  
>"No, wh-" His word was cut off by a wince.<br>"Sorry daddy. Fingeys are stuck again."  
>"Hermione, can you help please?"<br>"Violet! Poor daddy, I just washed his hair and got rid of all the knots."  
>"It feels preeettttyyyy!"<br>Another wince from Severus as Hermione untangled him.  
>"Sorry sweetheart. I honestly don't know how she manages to get her fingers stuck so badly, it's only hair!"<br>Severus chuckled at his daughter, who was now whimpering in the crook between his shoulder and neck.  
>"Don't be sad Violet! Be happy!" He laughed at her.<br>"Not funny Sev-us." She did her best grumpy voice.  
>He felt a huge pang of hurt when she called him by his first name. He put her down on the floor and promptly walked away to the piano room. The forest green enchanted walls engulfing him as he entered with his eyes on the piano.<br>Hermione followed him and watched from the doorway as he sat at the piano stool and lifted the top of the piano and began playing a sweet yet unfamiliar tune. His long elegant fingers dancing across the keys as he poured his emotions into the song. He ended as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"She didn't mean it you know."<br>He didn't reply.  
>"She just gets so mad, like I do, and says hurtful things spare of the moment."<br>Yet again, no reply.  
>"Violet loves you more than you'll ever know, and I hope you realise that no matter what she says she'll always love you."<br>Hermione went to leave but a strong hand caught hers.  
>"Thank you." He whispered, barely audible.<br>"We both love you more than anything in the world. You left your little girl, in the kitchen, standing in the middle of the room, and I bet if you walked out there now she would still be standing there with silent tears running down her face. She thinks she's lost you."  
>Severus placed a soft kiss on her lips and walked into the kitchen, where sure enough Violet was standing, silent tears running down her face.<br>"I sorry daddy." She blubbered, still standing in the middle of the room.  
>"It's alright angel, I'll never leave, I promise, I'll never go. Shh, I love you, shh." He lifted his sobbing daughter and cradled her to his chest. Hermione stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, savouring the sight before her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Promise you never leave." Violet told him as she dried her tears.  
>"I'll never leave." He whispered into his daughter's ear.<br>"Dood. I wove you daddy." She pecked his cheek.  
>"I love you too, angel."<br>"Mummy, I is hungy... Tan I has some food?" Violet asked her mother.  
>"What would you like to eat sweetie?" Hermione approached her lover and her daughter.<br>"Food, dood food." Severus laughed at Violet's lack of information.  
>"Alright, why don't we stay here for dinner tonight and cook?" Hermione asked brightly.<br>"Ooh yes! What we took? Tan daddy help?"  
>"Daddy can help if he wants to, but you'll have to ask him nicely."<br>"Daddy, tan you took wif us? Peas."  
>"Yes, sweetie, I'll cook with you and mummy. What do you want to cook?" Severus asked his little girl.<br>"Uhm... Speggi?"  
>"Spaghetti?" Hermione asked, unsure of what she said.<br>"Yeah! Sgetti!"  
>"How does spaghetti bolognaise sound Sev?" Hermione turned to look at the gentle dungeon bat.<br>"Perfect. Shall I get the elves to send us some fresh ingredients?"  
>"Oh, yes! Do you make your sauce from scratch?"<br>"Of course, it doesn't taste very nice if it isn't made fresh." He smiled lightly.  
>"I actually think I've already got the fresh ingredients in my cupboard..." Hermione wandered over to her cupboard and checked.<br>"Do you want to put red wine in it?" She asked him, still looking through the cupboard.  
>"What about Violet?" He looked slightly alarmed.<br>"Oh, we can set some sauce aside so that she doesn't get any wine, just to be safe."  
>"Oh, okay then let's put wine in it. Do you need me to go and get anything?"<br>"No, I've got everything here. Vi, go and play while daddy and I chop everything up and then you can help us put everything together and stir it, okay sweetie?"  
>"Tan I watch you chop?" Violet gave her the doe eyes.<br>"Okay sweetie." Hermione levitated a chair over to the bench and Severus sat her on it.  
>Remember the rules Vi?" She asked the two year old.<br>"Yep. Don't put fingeys near knife or food."  
>"Good girl."<p>

Hermione took out a knife and a chopping board and placed them on the black bench top. Severus levitated the ingredients from the cupboard to the chopping board.  
>"Mya, where's my knife?" He asked her.<br>"You are going to help me..." She smiled sheepishly at him and he understood. Hermione took the knife in her hand and began chopping the tomato, Severus stood behind her, placed his hand on her waist and the other hand on top of hers which was cutting the tomatoes. She leaned into him and his divine smell engulfed her. He smelt of spice, musk and potions ingredients. Severus was guiding the cuts Hermione made in the tomato while she enjoyed being so close to him. He laughed when he felt her hand go slack on the knife and she broke out of her reverie. Her head snapped back up and her hand tensed around the knife's handle. Lowering his head to her shoulder, he nuzzled her neck earning a playful smack on the arm.  
>"Later, okay?" Hermione told him quietly, and he stopped.<br>"Okay, love."  
>"I love you, Severus."<br>"I love you too."  
>"Mummy and daddy wove me too?" Violet interrupted their little moment.<br>"Yes, we love you too!" Severus chuckled. Hermione felt the vibrations in her back and realised how lucky her and Violet were that he was a big softy when he was with them.  
>"Dood. When you gonna be done?"<br>"I'll get another chopping board and knife seeing as you are so hungry okay Vi?" Hermione was a great mother.  
>The sauce was made in no time and the pasta was cooked. Hermione dished out the food and gave Violet her special sauce. They ate in the living room on the burgundy coloured carpet. Halfway through the meal Hermione sat her bowl and fork on the floor and skipped into the kitchen. When she came back, she had a sippy cup of apple and black current juice for Violet, a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses.<br>"Ta mummy." Violet thanked her mother when she handed her the juice.  
>"Why didn't you just give her pumpkin juice?" Severus whispered into Hermione's ear.<br>"Oh, because then she'd feel left out, so I gave her apple and black current juice which is the same colour as the wine."  
>"Smart, love, very smart." He kissed her cheek and then thanked her for the wine.<p>

When Violet finished she looked at her parents snuggled together, got up and plonked herself onto her daddy's lap.  
>"Sert?" She asked her mother.<br>"Maybe. What do you want and I'll tell you if I can cook It."  
>"Hmm..." Her little finger made its way up to her chin. "Apple pie?"<br>"Alright. I'll go and make it, you entertain daddy. Ask him to read you a story."  
>Hermione walked back into the kitchen, taking the dirty dishes with her and began slicing some apples. Once the pastry was made, Hermione put the pie in the oven. As she walked back to the living room she could hear Severus' silky voice reading through Beauty and the Beast.<br>"Daddy... You and mummy are like Beast and Belle, but you much more handsome than beast."  
>Hermione tried not to giggle, but failed miserably after hearing her daughter's words.<br>"I suppose your right though angel. Who would love an ugly beast like me?" Severus asked his daughter.  
>"Mummy." She replied knowingly. "And me."<br>Hermione decided to join in. "And who would love a strange bookworm like me?"  
>"<em>I <em>would love a strange, beautiful, insufferable, know-it-all bookworm, like you." Severus looked at her.  
>"And <em>I<em> would love a strong, handsome, brave, intelligent, stubborn beast like you."  
>"I wove you both!" Violet interrupted loudly.<br>"We love you too." Hermione replied.  
>"Food tooked?" Violet asked impatiently.<br>"Not yet, but its cooking okay sweetie?"  
>"Otay."<br>Just as she said that the buzzer went off on the oven.  
>"FOOD TOOKED!" Violet exclaimed loudly.<br>Hermione went to take the tray out of the oven but burnt her forearm.  
>"Shit!" She hissed.<br>Severus ran into the kitchen to see if Hermione was alright.  
>"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked as she placed the tray on the chopping board.<br>"Just burnt my arm, nothing too bad."  
>"Let me heal it." He took out his wand and uttered a healing spell, in an instant Hermione's arm healed. He kissed where the burn was and helped Hermione dish out the food.<p>

Five minutes later they were seated on the floor eating apple pie, Violet happily mushing it onto her face. When they finished Hermione cleaned Violet's face while Severus cleared away the dishes. He cleaned them by hand as Hermione put Violet in her pyjamas and read her a bedtime story.

When he walked into Violet's room, he found Violet asleep in her cot and Hermione asleep in the chair beside the cot with Violet's book in her hand. He chuckled softly and kissed Violet's head before lifting Hermione up bridal style and carrying her to bed. Setting her down gently, he removed her shoes and pants before dressing her in pyjama pants. He was about to go back to his quarters when Hermione called out to him. He walked softly back into her bedroom and saw her patting the spot beside her on the bed.  
>"Sleep over..." She mumbled, half asleep.<br>"Okay." He slid into her bed wearing his boxers and wound an arm around her waist.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too." He kissed her head and they slept in each other's arms again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Violet's little voice broke Hermione and Severus from their sleep, they both groaned and lifted the covers, dragging Violet in between them and sticking her under the covers.  
>"Hey! I not tired. Mummy." Violet frowned and Severus couldn't help but laugh, Hermione turned onto her side to face her daughter, she watched as the two year old pouted and threw her head onto the pillow next to her daddy's, her jet black curls fanning out on the pillow. Slowly, she sank down off the pillow and onto the soft mattress. Hermione and Severus sat there, looking into each other's eyes. So many feelings were shared in that one moment; love, happiness, trust and faith.<br>By the time Severus and Hermione had finished their meaningful stare; Violet had crawled under the covers and was hiding.  
>"You tan't find me!" Violet's muffled voice teased from under the blankets.<br>"Mummy, where is she?" Severus played along.  
>"Oh dear, if she's gone then we'll have to go and see Loopy all by ourselves, won't we Sev?"<br>"Yes, we'll have to go and see _Loopy _without her."  
>"No, no, no! I wanna see Woopy!" Violet emerged from under the covers as fast as she could before her mummy and daddy left without her.<br>Severus and Hermione erupted with laughter as their daughter scowled at them.  
>"Go and play in your bedroom while daddy and I get dressed, we'll be out in a minute to take you to breakfast." Violet walked her wobbly little walk into her bedroom while Hermione got out of bed.<br>"Mya, who's Loopy?" Severus asked with slightly amused.  
>"Remus." She smiled at her lover.<br>"Oh, who gave him that nickname?"  
>"The tiny Slytherin herself."<br>"Violet?"  
>"Yes, Violet." Hermione gave him a sweet smile and a peck on the lips.<p>

The trio walked to breakfast together for the first time since the double scowling match in the Great Hall. Hermione was wearing a casual pair of light blue jeans, black converse sneakers and a plain black long sleeved top. Severus wore his usual teaching robes and Violet wore a plaid black and red skirt with black tights and black ballet flats and a plain black top. Hermione and Severus walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables with Violet walking a few metres in front of them. The hall broke out in a fit of giggles as Violet fell flat on her bottom in between the tables. Severus gasped and went to reach for her but Hermione placed a comforting hand on his and told him that she was okay. They sat in their usual spots – Violet sat on Hermione's knee until Remus Lupin took his seat next to Hermione.  
>"Woopy, hop on your lap?" She asked him sweetly.<br>"Of course you can, Vi. Let your mother and father eat." He took Violet and sat her on his lap.  
>"We all know you adore her Remus, you don't need to make excuses for her to sit on your knee." Hermione teased the DADA teacher.<br>"You know, I think Violet and Teddy would get along marvellously, we should organise for the two of them to get together sometime and have a play." He suggested.  
>"Oh that would be wonderful! I haven't seen Tonks in a while either so I'll have to drop by. Actually, we were going to drop by today if you weren't busy. Vi is itching to meet Tonks."<br>"Yes, that's fine. I'll let her know. If you like, we can meet at my office after lunch and floo back to my house together. Will you be coming Severus?"  
>"I have essays to mark."<br>"Do them before lunch."  
>"Peas daddy, tome see Tonkies wif us?" Violet gave Severus her doe eye expression and Severus agreed to go.<br>"Yay!" Violet clapped on Lupin's knee.  
>Severus finished his breakfast quickly, said goodbye to Hermione and Violet and went down to the dungeons to mark essays.<p>

Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast while Violet slopped hers all over Remus' pants.  
>"How are things with Severus?" He asked, ignoring the mess on his lap.<br>"Better than I ever expected. He's an amazing father, very protective and gentle with her. Yesterday he saved her from drowning in the black lake."  
>"I was speaking to him the other day, he feels like life is just too good at the moment and that something horribly bad is going to happen and he's going to lose you and Violet." Remus said in a hushed tone.<br>"I couldn't leave him, Remus. I love him way too much and so does Violet. I don't think he realises that the war is over and he doesn't need to keep his shields up anymore. It's not as if we're going to be taken and tortured to death is it?"  
>"He is more scared that you're going to wake up to your senses and not want him anymore."<br>"That is never going to happen, Remus. I broke down his barriers, and Violet broke them down too, we didn't go to all that effort for nothing."  
>"You should reassure him. He thinks that any moment now, you'll find someone better than him and leave."<br>"Since when have you and Sev been telling each other everything?" She asked him teasingly.  
>"Since the war."<br>"Oh, wow."  
>"It really killed him when you left you know."<br>"I was scared. I didn't want to give up our child because he didn't want children."  
>"That's understandable. You know, Minerva knew exactly who her father was as soon as she saw her."<br>"Is it really that obvious?"  
>"Well, she has your nose, his hair, skin and eye colour. They scowl exactly the same, and she can even raise her eyebrow the way he does."<br>"It is very obvious... Oh well, at least she has her daddy now."  
>"Severus would break if you left him again, Hermione."<br>"I know."  
>After half a minute of silence Remus remembered that they weren't at dinner last night.<br>"What did you get up to last night?"  
>"Oh, Severus and I cooked spaghetti bolognaise for dinner and I made apple pie while Violet spent some time with Sev reading books. What did you do?"<br>"Marked essays, annoyed the headmistress out of boredom. The usual stuff."  
>Hermione giggled as she watched Minerva out of the corner of her eye, she was in a conversation with Professor Flitwick about charms.<br>Violet finished her breakfast, so Hermione scourgified both Lupin and Violet before excusing herself and going back to her rooms to do some much needed cleaning while Violet played in her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione?" A voice called from the fireplace.  
>"DADDY!" Violet ran from her room as fast as her legs would take her when she heard her father's voice. She beamed at him as he lifted her up and kissed the tip of her nose.<br>"Hello angel, where's mummy?" Severus asked gently.

Violet wriggled out of his arms as he set her back down. Taking his hand she led him to the piano room where Hermione's form was pouring over the piano, her sweet soprano singing _Beautiful Disaster _by _Kelly Clarkson. _Severus and Violet stood in the doorway watching the beautiful figure in utter amazement. Love and adoration filled Severus' eyes. Almost twenty minutes went by before Hermione realised that she had an audience. She swivelled on her seat with a soft smile on her face.  
>"How long have you been standing there Severus?" She scowled playfully.<br>"Almost twenty minutes, Violet brought me in here when I asked where you were." He explained, leaning against the door frame.  
>"Have you finished your essays already?"<br>He sighed dramatically, "Yes, and do you have any idea how painful it is to mark essays without a single decent one in the pile?"  
>"I can't imagine how dreadful it must be." Hermione mocked and Severus only growled in return.<p>

After lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione, Severus and Violet found themselves walking towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom with Remus Lupin. They hustled into his warm office and straight to the floo. Severus and Violet flooed together, while Hermione and Remus went alone. Hermione stumbled out of the floo only to land in a slender pair of arms.  
>"Wotcher 'Mione." Tonks' familiar voice filled the air.<br>"Hello Tonks!" Hermione stood up straight and embraced her.  
>"Where's your little one?" The Metamorphmagus asked the know-it-all.<br>"Right here." A deep baritone was heard, followed by a squeal of joy.  
>"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"<br>"Severus is Violet's father." Remus answered for them, coming out of the fireplace.  
>"Oh, oh I see." Tonks blushed and walked into her husband's arms.<br>Violet wriggled from Severus' arms and ran over to Hermione.  
>"Tonkies?" She asked looking at the woman in a white and black long sleeved shirt with a pink Weird Sisters band shirt on over the top.<br>"Yes, Vi, this is Tonks." Hermione smiled at her daughter.  
>Violet walked towards Tonks and was enveloped in her arms. She immediately reached for her pink hair, feeling it between her fingers.<br>"Mione, she is adorable!"  
>"Yep, yep, yep!" Violet clapped cheekily, causing Remus and Severus to laugh.<p>

Upon explaining everything to Tonks, they sat down and had some tea while Violet waited patiently for Teddy to wake up. Their living room was slightly crowded with old furniture and bookshelves, the cream paint on the walls slowly chipping away to reveal pale pink and brown floral wallpaper. Hermione liked it; it had Lupin written all over it. After almost an hour of talking, the floorboards creaked and a little boy appeared at the end of the staircase.  
>"Dad!" Teddy gasped sleepily and his hair changed to a bright blue.<br>"Hello sleepy head." Remus smiled at the boy and held his arms out. The boy was small and slender, with normally strawberry brown hair and big blue eyes like his mother. He wore blue and white striped flannelette pyjama pants and a red Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Tonks smiled at her husband as he kissed his son's hair and let him sit on his knee. Violet scowled at Teddy for stealing her spot on Remus' lap.  
>"Teddy, do you remember Aunt 'Mione?" Tonks asked sweetly.<br>"No..." He smiled shyly looking at Hermione.  
>"That's okay, Teddy, you've grown up since I last saw you. Do you go to school yet?" Hermione asked softly. Teddy shook his head and mumbled something incoherent. Remus nudged him and he spoke louder.<br>"Not Hogwarts, but I go to a school like Hogwarts to learn how to read and write and how to control my magic." He smiled, slowly coming out of his shyness.  
>"What do you like to do the most?"<br>"Change my hair and my face like mummy does." He smiled brightly, changing his hair to bright pink and making a mini replica of his mother. Hermione laughed, and Severus smirked.  
>It was now that Teddy noticed Severus, he looked terrified as he calculated how tall the man must be, this was until Violet and she walked over to her father, trying to climb onto the couch with him. Severus helped her up and gently tucked her into his shoulder. Teddy smiled brightly at him, changed his face back to normal and turned to Violet.<br>"What's your name?" The little boy asked sweetly.  
>"Violet!" She clapped.<br>"Would you like to come and play with me?"  
>"Tan I daddy? Peas?" She asked, looking into her father's eyes.<br>"Of course angel, just be careful."  
>"Otay."<br>She slid off her father's lap and took Teddy's waiting hand. The four adults watched as they walked up the staircase hand in hand. Teddy slowed himself to Violet's pace, helping her up the stairs if she needed it. Hermione and Remus looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they'd become great friends.  
>After hours of playing, Violet was asleep on Teddy's bed. Teddy tucked her in and walked slowly down the stairs.<br>"Where's Violet, Ted?" Tonks asked her son.  
>"She was tired, so I read her a story from the bookshelf and let her sleep on my bed. I tucked her in under the blankets." He told them quietly.<br>"Thank you Teddy. All of that playing must have made her tired. We'd better get going, I still have essays to mark." Hermione smiled at the little boy.  
>They all stood, Tonks went and retrieved Violet from Teddy's room and they bid their goodbyes after Remus kissed and hugged his wife and son.<p>

Severus Hermione and Violet flooed from Remus' office straight to Severus' chambers, Violet was placed in his bed and the pair sat down in the living room. The books surrounding them gave the room a homely feeling; the fireplace warmed the cold room.  
>Sitting down on the couch Hermione snuggled into his chest and sighed lightly, thinking about what Remus told her at lunch.<br>"Sev?" She asked quietly.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Remus told me a few things at lunch."  
>"What did he tell you?"<br>Hermione tried to tell him what Remus told her, but tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Sev, I'm never going to leave you. Why don't you understand that?"  
>Taken aback, he replied coolly, "I don't understand why someone as amazing as you can love someone as horrible as me. You could've been happy with a happy, caring, young man, but instead you are stuck with me; an old, grumpy, selfish bastard."<br>"You are not old or grumpy! And for Merlin's sake, you are not in any way selfish! You can be a bastard, but that's only when you aren't around me or Violet. I love you Severus Snape, and I'm never leaving you, ever. I'd break if I left you." She cried.  
>Severus wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "I'd break too, Mya. What happens when Violet finds out the truth about me? What if she gets bullied because of who her father is?"<br>"Violet is her father's daughter, she's strong, brave and determined, but she is like me in the sense that she'll stand up for what she believes in, which means that she'll stand up for you. In time, our little angel will be told the truth, and when she is, she will take it with strength. She loves you too much to hate you for your past."  
>"I love you Hermione. Please don't leave me." He pleaded to her.<br>"Never."  
>"Promise me."<br>"I promise."  
>She sealed their promise with a passionate kiss; their tongues touched gently and then grew more intense, fighting for dominance. When they broke apart, they were gasping for air. Forehead to forehead, they smile.<br>"If my bed wasn't taken, I'd so gladly use it right now."  
>"It's been two years Sev. We'll have to wait until Vi has a sleepover at Harry's."<br>"I can wait." He told her huskily.  
>"I wish I didn't have to wait."<br>"Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Tonight, my rooms."<br>"I can hardly wait." Severus kissed her again.  
>"I love you." He whispered<br>"I really love you."  
>"I really, truly love you."<br>"I really, truly, madly love you." She smiled, wondering if he'd seen the film.  
>"I really, truly, madly, deeply love you." He smirks, knowing what she was talking about.<br>Hermione gasps, "How do you know that film?"  
>"Mya, I'm a half-blood remember?"<br>"Yes, I know. And we watched it together on the night Violet was conceived."  
>"Were you hinting at something that night?" He asked with a smirk.<br>Hermione gasped and faked a hurt look, "How could you think that Sev? I only fell in love with you and everything. There was nothing to hint at all."  
>"You didn't have to hint Hermione. I loved you anyway."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Time flew by and it was almost Violet's third birthday. Hermione and Severus had joined their quarters and were now getting used to living together. In the mornings, Violet would wake them up with a sweet little peck on the nose and then they'd get ready for breakfast together, but this day was different. When Violet woke up she was irritable and in a terror of a mood, ready to create mischief and trouble wherever she went, starting with her bedroom.

Violet looked at her messed up bedroom in satisfaction, she moved onto the living area, pulling books off every shelf she could reach and sprawling them on the floor. The kitchen ended up with sugar all over the floor and the bathroom had toothpaste, shampoo and shaving cream all over the place. Hermione's red lipstick had been used to draw a stick figure family on the walls. Once she was finished in the bathroom and kitchen, Violet went to the piano room, pulling out sheet music left, right and centre, mixing the songs up.

Next, she crept into her parents' bedroom, where they were sleeping snugly against each other. With a cheeky grin, she climbed onto the bed, lifted Severus' eyelid and poked him in the eye.  
>"Ahhh! Who the fu... Violet? What in Merlin's name was that for?" He growled, sleepily.<br>"You wake." The little girl smiled sweetly.  
>"Yes, I'm awake." Severus answered with a groan.<br>He got out of bed and stalked to the bathroom.  
>"VIOLET?" He yelled from the bathroom.<p>

Ignoring her father, Violet set to work waking her mother. There was a full glass of water beside the bed, picking it up, the girl tipped it over her mother's head making her sit up gasping.  
>"Violet Sapphyre Granger-Snape, what was that for?" The know-it-all shrieked.<br>"Daddy wake, now you wake." She smiled the same sweet smile as earlier.

Soon after, Severus' exasperated voice came into the room.  
>"Hermione, come to the bathroom. I think we need to talk to Violet."<br>Sensing his anger, she sighed and slipped out of bed, going to the bathroom.  
>"Wha-" She looked around in shock, "Violet, did you do this?"<br>"No, it was Jessica!" The child defended.  
>"Vi, who is Jessica?"<br>"My fwiend"  
>"Where is she now?" Hermione asked calmly, while Severus stood there dumbfounded.<br>"She is hiding. She doesn't like you"  
>"Why, she hasn't even met us?" Severus joined in.<br>"She's invisible daddy, only I can see her."

After finding and cleaning their daughter's mess, Hermione and Severus sat down at the kitchen table.  
>"Severus, why is your eye bloodshot?"<br>"Our lovely daughter's wakeup call this morning. She poked me in the eye."  
>Hermione burst out laughing, watching as her partner scowled at her, pretending to be angry but secretly loving her laugh.<br>"She tipped a glass of water on me!"  
>"Oh, I think it was Jessica." The black haired man told her.<br>"I think she has an imaginary friend." Hermione giggled.  
>"I hope she doesn't visit too often, she's corrupted Violet." He chuckled.<br>"She's just having a bad day, that's all."  
>"Who, Jessica?"<br>"No, Violet!" She giggled again.  
>"Quiet, witch." He growled as he reached over to place a soft kiss on her lips.<p>

At breakfast, Hermione told Remus and Minerva about Violet's mischief making that morning. Remus and Minerva doubled over with laughter when they saw Snape's bloodshot eye, and then heard the explanation for it.  
>"At least she didn't light your robes on fire!" Remus defended the young girl.<br>"That was Hermione?" Severus asked, growling.  
>"Oh yes," Minerva chipped in, "Very intelligent of her if I must say so myself."<br>"Mya?" The Dungeon Bat asked the Know-it-all.  
>She dipped her head in response and grinned mischievously.<br>"_You_ set my cloak on fire?"  
>"Yes, <em>I<em> set your cloak on fire!"  
>"Hmph." He grumbled, and continued to eat his bacon and eggs. Hermione had to <em>scourgify <em>herself before she left the hall because Violet had spilled porridge on her mother's green teaching robes.

"I'll see you after class," Hermione told her lover, giving him a discreet kiss on the cheek. "Violet, you stay here and do _not _make any more mess!"  
>"Yes mummy." The girl nodded from Lupin's lap.<br>"Good. I'll get going now."  
>With that, Hermione left the hall, going to her classroom to prepare for her first years.<p>

"Now, what would you like to do today?" Severus asked his daughter once they were back in their quarters.  
>"Make cookies!" she beamed as she ran to the cupboard in the kitchen pulling out numerous ingredients – some that she didn't need.<br>Snape went to the kitchen to help his little girl, but got an idea.  
>"Vi, do you want me to teach you piano?" He asked eagerly.<br>"My hands are too small, silly daddy!" She giggled as he tugged on a black, silky curl.  
>"I can make the piano smaller for you." He persuaded, gently.<br>"Weally?"  
>"Really."<p>

When Hermione got back to her quarters, she could clearly hear _Canon in D _being played. She waltzed into the music room grinning from ear to ear, but this was dropped as soon as she saw her daughter at a mini piano playing the beautiful song. A proud smile filled her face as she looked at the black haired angel.

"How was your day?" Severus asked her from behind.  
>"It was good, how was yours?"<br>"Time consuming, but it seems that she has her mother's talent for learning fast." He replied, gesturing to their daughter.  
>"How long did it take her to learn it?"<br>"Four hours. She wanted to make cookies, but I persuaded her to do something that wouldn't result in a food fight." He sneered gently.  
>"Oh you did, did you?" She teased.<br>"I am quite the persuader, Miss Granger."  
>"Yes, you are Professor Snape, but I have the controls on where you sleep." Hermione grinned, knowing that she had the upper hand.<br>"You win."  
>"I always will, you should know that by now."<br>"I should, but I don't." He kissed her forehead and went over to his daughter, telling her that her mother was home.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Years Later

"Daddy," A whining tone came from beside him.  
>Severus looked across at his seven year old daughter holding a wounded cougar cub.<br>"Daddy a man shot her mother and then hurt her."  
>His eyes went wide; they were in the middle of a Canadian Forrest collecting rare potion ingredients, when Hermione and Violet decided to take a walk around.<p>

"Where is your mother?" He asked frantically searching for Hermione.  
>"She is burying trying to save the mother. She told me to get the baby away from the big one."<br>"So, your mother is safe?"  
>"Yes, her mother is safe," A soft voice whispered from behind them.<p>

Severus and Violet turned to find a blood soaked Hermione on the verge of tears. She choked back a sob and stumbled into Severus' arms, clinging on to him as if she were holding on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her until her sobs had calmed.  
>A slight cry came from the baby cougar, breaking Hermione from her hold her lover. She hastily wiped her tears and scourgified away all of the blood and mud. Taking the tiny cub in her arms, she wrapped her cloak around it to keep it warm.<br>"Can we leave?" She asked quietly.  
>"Of course Mya. Vi, take my arm, we're apparating back to Hogwarts."<br>As soon as Violet's little hand touched her father's arm, they had disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Can we keep her? Please daddy!" The black haired child asked her father as the malnourished baby cougar slept next to the fire.  
>"I don't know Vi, she could be dangerous."<br>"She isn't daddy! She will protect mummy and me when you go collecting potions ingredients."  
>"I'll talk to your mother about it tonight." He told her sternly.<br>"She told me that I had to ask you because she wants to keep her as well. I'll look after her, I promise!"  
>"No, Violet. I'm sorry, but we can't risk her growing up to be dangerous."<br>"She won't daddy! Mummy already said that because we saved her that she won't hurt us."  
>After a few minutes of thinking and of Violet giving her father a doe eyed expression, Severus had made up his mind.<br>"You can keep her, on one condition: That you promise to look after her."  
>Violet squealed happily and launched herself into her father's arms.<br>"Thank you daddy, thank you! I love you!"  
>"I love you too Violet. Now, where is your mother?" He asked, placing a chaste kiss to his daughter's forehead.<br>"In the music room." She smiled.

Severus entered the music room to find Hermione hunched over the piano, playing an upbeat song. He moved closer to her and she flashed him a brilliant smile that filled the whole room. Soon after he entered, Hermione stopped playing to look at him.  
>"Has violet asked you yet?" She asked quietly.<br>Severus nodded.  
>"You said yes didn't you?" She smiled.<br>He nodded again, smirking. "I said no at first, but then she told me that you wanted to keep the cougar too, so I decided to let her keep it. You two will be the death of me."  
>Hermione smiled at him again, leaning up to place a small kiss on his cheek.<br>"You just can't handle seeing her upset, can you?"  
>"No, I can't."<br>Hermione smiled at him sweetly, wondering how she got so lucky.

Severus turned to sit on the couch when Violet came in.  
>"Hey mummy, daddy said yes!" She beamed as her black curls bounced.<br>"I know, he told me." Hermione smiled back at her.  
>"Can you please sing us a song?' The young girl asked her mother sweetly as she sat next to her father on the couch.<br>"I suppose, since you asked so nicely." Hermione teased.

She cleared her throat and started playing, a smile playing on the edges of her mouth.  
><em>Whoa I<br>I've got a secret  
>I think I'm in love with missing you<br>More than I'm in love with you  
>That's why I go away all the time<br>That's why I travel the world and roam free  
>This time your leaving me<br>Well this is how I feel_

_I feel like a travelling salesman  
>Even though I'm a woman<br>Picking up my bags at the station  
>Standing there face to face<br>I'd be lying if I did not say,  
>I love you more when I'm missing you.<br>That's why I'm always away.  
>Believe me it's true.<em>

_Whoa I,  
>I got a secret<br>I think I was born to be in a state of longing  
>Born to be wanting, wanting.<br>I put it in a letter for you  
>I love the danger in distance<br>this time I'm leaving you.  
>Well this is how I feel.<br>I feel like a travelling salesman  
>Even though I'm a woman<br>Picking up my bags at the station  
>Standing there face to face<br>I'd be lying if I did not say,  
>I love you more when I'm missing you.<br>That's why I'm always away.  
>Believe me it's true.<em>

She stopped playing abruptly and sent the father-daughter duo a guilty smile.  
>"I forgot the rest."<br>Severus smiled and Violet giggled.  
>"Its okay mummy, you have a pretty voice anyway."<br>Hermione shook her head, smiling.  
>"She's right Mya; you do have a lovely voice."<br>"Oh be quiet you two!" She laughed.  
>"Daddy, you have a lovely voice too." Violet blurted out.<br>"I do not." He objected.  
>"You do so, Severus Snape!" Hermione chuckled at him.<br>"Mya, you are making this very difficult!"  
>"Daddy, sing for us!" Violet demanded in a polite tone.<br>"No way in hell." He told her through gritted teeth.  
>"You used to sing to me all the time when I was little!"<br>"You aren't little anymore."  
>"She may not be little anymore Sev, but she is still your daughter and I control where you sleep at night." Hermione warned, before her daughter could get hurt.<br>"Your right, Vi, I'm sorry." He turned guiltily towards his daughter.  
>She nodded in return, "Do you think we could sing a song together?"<p>

Hesitantly, Severus stood, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to the piano.  
>"What song do you want to sing?" He asked her gently, remembering his promise not to hurt her.<br>"Uh, Defying Gravity!" She beamed.  
>"I can't sing that!" He chuckled, "Your mother will have to sing that with you, I don't have to vocal range for it."<br>"Will you play for us then?" She asked quietly.  
>"Of course, Vi."<p>

Severus sat at the piano and started playing the intro of the song and Hermione started off as Glinda while Violet got Elphaba's part.  
><em><br>I hope your happy  
>I hope your happy now,<br>I hope your happy how you've hurt your cause forever  
>I hope you think your clever!<br>_  
>As Hermione sang, she watched her daughter, waiting to see her father's face when the young girl started singing. <em><em>

_I hope you're happy,  
>I hope you're happy too<br>I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission  
>to feed your own ambition<br>_  
>Violet sung the melody, while Hermione did the harmonies.<br>_  
>So though I can't imagine how,<br>I hope you're happy right  
>NOW!<em>

_You can still be with the wizard,  
>What you've worked and waited for<br>You can have all you ever wanted,_

_I know, but I don't want it,  
>I can't want it<br>Anymore!_

_Something has changed within me,  
>something is not the same,<br>I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
>too late for second guessing,<br>Too late to go back to sleep,  
>It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leap.<br>_  
><em>It's time to try defying gravity,<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>and you can't pull me down.<em>

_Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur_

_I'm through accepting limits,  
>'cause someone said they're so,<br>some things I cannot change,  
>But, 'till I try I'll never know<br>too long I've been afraid of losing love  
>I guess I've lost,<br>Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost._

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down._

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited,  
>Together we will be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda<br>Dreams the way we planned them,_

_If we work in tandem  
><em>  
>Their voices meshed together<br>_  
>There's no fight we cannot win<br>Just you and I defying gravity  
>with you and I defying gravity<em>

_They'll never bring us down_

_I hope your happy, now that your choosing this,  
>I hope it brings you bliss,<em>

_I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it,  
>I hope your happy in the end,<br>I hope your happy, my friend._

Violet belted out the next part of the song with gusto.

_So if you care to find me, Look to the western sky  
>As someone told me, everyone deserves a chance to fly,<br>and if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free  
>To those who ground me, take a message back from me<em>

_Tell them how I am defying gravity,  
>I'm flying high, defying gravity<br>And soon I'll match them in renown._

_And nobody, in all of Oz,  
>No wizard that there is or was<br>is ever gonna bring me down,_

_I hope your happy_

_Bring me down  
>Ahhh!<em>

  
>As the song ended, Severus looked at his young daughter in awe, having never heard her sing like that, he was amazed.<br>The eight year old grinned at her father looking more like her mother than he had ever seen.  
>"Violet, that was amazing! Look at your father's face; I think you shocked him into a frozen state!" Hermione laughed.<br>"Daddy… Dad?" Violet shook her father's shoulder.  
>"What… Vi, that was amazing! Who taught you to song like that?"<br>"Mum's old music teacher had been giving me lessons."  
>"That's right, and she's be so proud of you right now Vi!" Hermione hugged her daughter tightly.<br>"What's her name?" Severus asked, pride beaming in his eyes.  
>"Coletta Ronni."<br>"Coletta… wow, I knew she was on Broadway at one stage, but now she's teaching my daughter!"  
>"She taught me too, Sev. When I was fifteen… How do you know her?"<br>"She was a Slytherin in my year."  
>"Oh my… I thought she was a muggle!"<br>"Does she know that Violet is my daughter?" Severus asked quietly.  
>"I don't think so, why?"<br>"Were you two good friends?" He barrelled questions at her.  
>"She's like my aunt. I would give my life to her." Hermione whispered.<br>"Do you want to make her Violet's godmother?"  
>"O-oh yes, yes, yes!" Hermione squealed excitedly. Violet had already walked out of the room.<br>She kissed Severus gently on the mouth and then followed her daughter to tell her the good news.

[[A/N: Coletta Ronni is an anagram for my music teacher's name. Sorry about all the songs!  
>The first song is called Even though I'm a woman by Seeker Lover Keeper and the second song is Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth. ]] <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Severus awoke with a soft moan when he felt a small body shaking him from his sleep.  
>"Daddy… Daddy, I had a bad dream…" The voice whispered to him.<br>Hopping out of bed, he scooped Violet up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. The dark man put his daughter in her bed and slid in beside her.

"Now, what was your dream about dearest?"  
>She snuggled up to her dad, savouring his warmth and comforting cuddles.<br>"I…." The child looked at the white ceiling in thought, "I was being chased, by a big, huge snake. It nearly got me, but then I woke up." Violet said simply.  
>"Has this happened before?" Severus asked gently.<br>The little girl shook her head, her black curls fanning out over the pillow. "No, daddy, it hasn't happened before. Did you get nightmares when you were younger?"  
>"I used to get them all the time Vi, right up until you were born."<br>Violet looked up at her father with big eyes.  
>"Really?" She asked in disbelief.<br>"Yes, really. Now go to sleep, I'll stay here with you." Severus yawned, pulling the warm pink duvet over himself and Violet.  
>"Goodnight, daddy. I love you." She mumbled, snuggling further into him.<br>"I love you too, dearest." He replied hugging her closely.

When he awoke in the morning, he had Violet cuddled up to his left side and Hermione holding onto his right side.  
><em>Obviously she got cold…<em> He smirked to himself.  
>"Hermione… Mya, love, you need to wake up…" He whispered to his beloved. She only stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes.<br>Her world was spinning behind her eyes and she could feel her stomach jumping up into her throat. This had been going on for about a week now and Severus was beginning to worry about her.

Without another word, Hermione shot up out of bed and into the bathroom. Her sickly retches could be heard throughout their quarters.  
>"Hermione? Love, are you alright?" Severus asked softly, holding her hair out of her face while she vomited into the toilet bowl.<p>

After she had promptly vomited up the contents of her stomach, she sat slumped on the floor in the bathroom. Severus sat next to her, still in his black boxers and t-shirt and took her in his arms.  
>"Love, I think we should take you to the infirmary… This has been happening for a week and I am worried about you."<br>Hermione sighed and leaned into his embrace, it was time to tell him what was wrong… or right.  
>"Severus… I'm pregnant."<br>"You're…. pregnant…." He said slowly.  
>Hermione nodded, afraid of his reply.<br>"I'm going to be a father again… You're pregnant! Mya, you're pregnant! Oh I love you!" He grinned, excitedly.  
>The curly haired woman in his arms chuckled at him and held his hands.<br>"Hermione… I want to do things right with this child. I want to be there for everything… His or her first tooth, first haircut, first birthday…" He trailed off, thinking off all of the firsts that he missed out on with Violet.  
>Hermione nodded, fully understanding what Severus wanted. Violet would always be his little girl, but he had missed out on so much of her growing up and he wanted to make it right with this baby.<br>With sudden realisation, Hermione gasped. "How do we tell Violet?"

"Vi… Sweetheart, daddy and I have to talk to you about something very important to all of us." Hermione, Severus and Violet were sitting in their living room on the floor, each with a bowl of ice-cream and apple pie in their hands. The spaghetti Bolognese, ice-cream and apple pie had become a tradition every Friday night since their first night they had made dinner together.  
>"Yes mummy?" Violet asked, scooping up some pie and putting it in her mouth.<br>Hermione looked to Severus for help; he nodded and began speaking to his little girl.  
>"Mummy and I are… Violet you are going to be a big sister! Mummy is having another baby."<br>The smile that was playing on the edges of Severus' mouth was wiped away when Violet let out a small sob and ran to her bedroom, closing the door softly.  
>Hermione sighed softly and took a huge mouthful of pie. "I knew it, I knew this would happen." A tear fell down her face and she cursed softly. "Damn pregnancy hormones!" <p>

After two hours of trying to get Violet to understand, Severus and Hermione looked upset and worn out.  
>"Why can't she just understand how we feel…? We love her Sev; she is our little girl… the one that brought us back together again. I wish she could feel the way we do." Hermione cried into her boyfriend's chest.<br>"I don't know love, I don't know. Maybe she feels that we won't love her as much when there is another baby here."  
>"We will though!" Hermione protested, feeling helpless.<br>"She'll come around dear, she'll come around."


End file.
